Sharing Your Umbrella
by ploThief
Summary: Who knew that one small act of kindness can make such a big difference? Gaara can't wait to see his new friend again, if only to return the favor. Two-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is the owner of the Naruto franchise (characters, setting, etc.)

* * *

 **Sharing Your Umbrella**

 **Part One:**

 _Who knew that one small act of kindness can make such a big difference?_

* * *

 _:::_

It was cold, it was wet, and it was raining. And Gaara hated the rain.

He should of went for shelter the moment he felt the first icy drops, but he was so caught up in the blood and screams and living that before he knew it he was soaked to the bone, the blood and sand washing away in a great sticky mess. The streets were deserted. He didn't bother trying the buildings or shops nearby, they were probably bolted shut to keep the water from coming in. and if they weren't he didn't want to be stuck with terrified and hated looks that he couldn't erase because his sand wasn't working right. And he definitely didn't want to go home where he knew assassins would be waiting, ready to strike when he was weak. So instead he sat shivering in an alleyway, hating the cold the rain the mud and everyone and everything.

That was until an umbrella covered him.

"Why are ya sitting in the rain?" Gaara, coming out of his surprised, blinked up to face a wild mop of bright yellow and a smile so warm he thought he was staring at the sun. "Jiji said if you do that you'll catch a cold, dattabyo."

There was a kid his age standing next to him. Standing next to him without a care in the world and sharing his little umbrella. Gaara was instantly suspicion.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" if possible, the blonde boy grew even brighter, his blue eyes lighting up as he pointed proudly at his chest. "And I'm going to become the best Hokage ever!" As if satisfied with his own declaration, he nodded to the boy below him. "What about you?"

So he was an outsider. Relaxing a little, he answered. "I am Suna no Gaara."

"Nice to meet ya! You're like the only person here I've met that's my age, everyone else was all wrinkly or no fun. All they want to do is sit on their butts and talk about boring stuff, and they wanted me to do it too! That's why I came outside to play!" His face then scrunched up a little while after. "But then I kinda got lost and I don't really know my way back…but I'm pretty sure it's past that funny looking market…"

Gaara however, was only half paying. He was more focused on the boy itself. Did he not know who he was talking to? He probably didn't, but Gaara didn't feel the need to correct that. The blond was loud and too talkative, but it was weird and…satisfying that someone his age was actually talking to him like this. Maybe his blood would be satisfying as well, even more. He wished Mother wasn't so quiet in the rain so she would tell him what to do.

"…aara! Are you okay?" A hand was on his forehead and Gaara instinctively jerked back from the unusual sense. The blond was trying to hurt him! He needed his sand!

Naruto however was very confused. "Hey, what's the big deal? I was just checking if your head was hot. It's supposed to tell me if you've got a fever or something, right?" He actually really didn't know since he had never gotten one, it was just something he saw on TV all the time when somebody got sick. Unbeknownst to him as well, this is what saved him from possible injury/death from the slowly rising wet sand behind him.

The sand jinchuuriki blinked once, before returning to his original position. "Don't do that again. Or I will kill you." The blond boy stared at him for a moment before shrugging (in all honesty he was so used to death threats from strangers it didn't strike him unusual at all).

"Anyway, can you lead me back to the place I'm staying at? That way we can play together without getting wet! Oh, I know this great game…"

And so Gaara found himself walking alongside the boy, listening to his the increasing chatter about all the fun games they could play and how everything was so different here but wow look at all the giant puddles and mud hold this really quick? Gaara didn't join him in jumping in the water, and scowled when some of the water got onto him in the process. When used a miniature sand shield to prevent getting wet, it was the first time he saw someone become awed at his abilities.

"That is so COOL! What else can you do? I bet you become an awesome ninja and totally kick people's butts! Hey when we both become ninja we can totally team up and be the best ninjas ever and no one could beat us! "

Gaara could only nod, still unsure on how to take all this. Naruto thought his sand was cool. He wanted to play with him and be on a team with him. It made him feel warm and nice. Maybe killing Naruto could be done last. He liked how Naruto made him feel good and warm, even if the blond was annoying. It was like feeling the sunshine after a long cold night. He liked that a lot.

"Oh look, there it is! Thanks for getting us here, Gaara! Oh look, it's Jiji! Hey Jiji!" Naruto waved to an old man standing inside at the entrance of the hotel wearing robes similar to his…father. Like his father, this man had a lot of guards. Guards that no doubt knew who he was.

Naruto however, had different thoughts. "Let's go inside and play!" He smiled and walked ahead under the umbrella before noticing that his redheaded companion wasn't following. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go inside." He stated, eyeing the ninja guards. There were probably more in hiding.

"You…you don't?" The bright smile dimmed from his face. He looked sad and hurt, which Gaara didn't understand and found he didn't like. "I thought you wanted to play with me…"

Gaara shook his head and stood under the umbrella again next to the blond. "I do want to play with you." Now Naruto was really confused.

"Then why-?"

"Naruto!" the old man called out suddenly. "Hurry and come inside. We will be leaving shortly."

"Give me a minute, Jiji!" Naruto called back, before turning back Gaara. "Well, if you don't want to come inside and I've gotta go home soon, I guess this is goodbye?" Gaara was tempted to go inside with the blond boy, but he did not trust the others. He liked Naruto, but he only loved himself and Mother. So Gaara only nodded.

"Yes it is. Farewell, Naruto." Gaara was ready to leave before Naruto did very unexpected things. He hugged Gaara and handed said boy his umbrella.

"Here, cuz you don't' like getting wet. Thanks for being my friend, Gaara." The blond boy smiled. If possible, this smile was warmer and brighter than all the others combined. "I've never had a friend before, dattybayo. Maybe we can see each other again in the future!" And with that he ran off to the waiting old man, waving one last time before being led away and the door closed.

Gaara stood there for a while, a still hand clenching the umbrella. What...What was this feeling? It filled that awful hollowness he felt that could only be quenched with blood and flesh, but it filled him with positive happiness that made him smile. What did Naruto do to him? He desperately wanted to go inside and get the boy, and demand for him to give him answers. But there were guards and his brain was muddled so he just decided to go and think this out. Mother would help him understand all of this.

So then the next time he meets Naruto again, he would know what to do.

:::

* * *

 **End of Part One**

 **NEXT-Part Two:**

 _Gaara can't wait to see his new friend again, if only to return the favor._


End file.
